Rusted Magick Shield
Description :"A magickal shield that has rusted through years of disuse." Used exclusively by Mystic Knights, the Rusted Magick Shield is the weakest of shields, but has the potential to inflict poison once 2 star upgraded and torpor once upgraded to 3 stars or beyond. The utility of the Rusted Magick Shield is greatly reduced by its very poor blocking ability, generally resulting in stagger on the lightest of attacks, such as a club wielding Goblin. The augment Periphery improves the shield's blocking ability, but not significantly, as it is still unable to block the attacks of foes such as Hobgoblins or stronger. The poor blocking ability means that the Mystic Knight Shield Counters will often fail, as a Perfect Block is foiled due to the Mystic Knight being staggered back from all but the lightest attacks. If enchanted in combination with the core skill Reflect, it may cause debilitations, e.g., with Flame Riposte an enemy is set on fire, even with a broken block. With the shield enchanted is enchanted both normal and perfect blocks may inflict poison and/or torpor together with any elemental damage from the riposte's primary element. With a successful riposte the target of the debilitation is the target of the spell. Without an enchantment the shield cannot debilitate on normal blocks. Usable By Stats Location Sold by Reynard, otherwise rare, but may be gathered at Weapon/Armor Piles - such as in the Soulflayer Canyon, along the path to The Tainted Mountain Temple, and at night near the river above the Nameless Falls. Enhancement Item Locations *Ancient Scroll **Found at gather spots in piles of books, located in places such as Hillfigure Knoll and various buildings in Gran Soren, including the Duke's Demesne, Pawn Guild and Madeleine's Shop. **May be dropped by a Skeleton Sorcerer. *Shackle **Dropped by a Bandit. **Dropped by a Giant Undead and can be stolen from one using Master Thief. **Sold by Reynard. **Can be stolen from Oxen, Strider Wandering Pawns using Master Thief. *Bone Crest **Dropped by Golden and Silver Knights. *Cursed Dragon Scale **Dropped by Cursed Dragons. Notes *Spells such as Holy Wall and Holy Aid do not cause debilitation even from a damage causing perfect block. *The spell Holy Furor can inflict poison and torpor debilations when cast with this shield. *Weapons enchanted using this shield and spells such as Flame Trance do not gain the ability to inflict the shield's poison or torpor debilitations. *When an upgraded Rusted Magick Shield is used to enchant a weapon with a skill such as Abyssal Anguish or Dark Anguish the enchanted weapon receives the ability to inflict poison or torpor. * Given the demonstrably poor blocking ability of the Rusted Magick Shield, and the Mystic Knight's lack a shield strike skill, the Rusted Sword or Rusted Mace are a better choice for Mystic Knights trying to debilitate enemies with Torpor. * The higher the Rusted Magick Shield is enhanced, the higher the chance it will inflict both Torpor and Poison with each block from enemies vulnerable to these debilitations. Category:Magick Shields Category:Rusted Weapons